The Heir to the Fox
by juubinowolf
Summary: Naruto is Banished for bringing back a hurt Sasuke Uchiha and in turn having Kurama change his DNA so he is his son watch as Naruto becomes a force of nature and the world turns to him in their hour of need
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** **Heys guys try and not be to rough on me this is my first ever story so i'm learning as I go along any suggestions would great to**

 **Godlike/Fox demon Naruto**

"Speech"- Human/Demon in human form Talking

'Thinking'- Human/Demon in human form Thinking

" **Speech"- Demon/Summon Talking**

' **Thinking'- Demon/Summon Talking**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 1: Banished

There stood two people battling in a valley known as The Valley of The End. One of these people had Dark Blue duck-ass hair, red eyes with 3 comma-like marks in each eye, he had dark grey skin with hand-like wings coming out of his back, **(A.N. same outfit for both as the canon)** This person's name is Sasuke Uchiha a traitor to the Village Hidden in The Leafs to seek out not other than a sanke-peptholei that promised the dumbass power to kill his older brother for killing their entire clan and last "loyal" Uchiha left. The next person in the valley has blonde spiky hair, red eyes with a black slit in the middle, fangs, claw-like hands, and red cloak that took the shape of a fox with one tail behind it, **(A.N. we all know what color his eyes are without the cloak if you don't well then their lightning blue happy now? Good)** this is Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune and former best friend to the Uchiha.

The two former friends then jump onto two giant rocks across from each other the only thing separating this is a river. The two then look at each other and nod in understanding they then charge their strongest attacks and leap at each other and yell:

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

The two attacks collide and they are enveloped into a dark purple sphere that then explodes but, not before the boys got their attacks off. Sasuke's chidori land a hit in Naruto left lung that would have killed him had it not been for the fox inside of him. Unlike Sasuke who tried to kill our favorite blonde, Naruto used as little of chakra he could but, did add enough to knock him out if it hit which it did right deadcenter in the stomach they were both thrown from their places though when the explosion happened. This was the scene that Kakashi came to.

"Dear Kami did anyone survive here" Kakashi whispered to himself

That's when he saw Naruto slowly but surely getting up and moving over to the unconscious Uchiha. Kakashi let out sigh in relief.

'Thank God Naruto's alive Kushina would have killed me in the afterlife if she found out he died because i didn't make it in time' thought a scared shitless Kakashi.

Naruto had just made it over to Sasuke when he started to cough up blood he then looked down to see the two chidori holes in him one in his right shoulder that was almost complety healed and then the one in the left side of his chest that was bleeding badly.

'Hey Kyu can you hurry and stop the bleeding before I bleed out over here' thought Naruto to his first friend and tenant.

Yes thats right Naruto is the idiot everyone believes him to be he is actually as smart as the Nara clan head mabye even smarter and is as strong as 3 kages when he releases all of the seals holding back alone if he uses the Kyuubi's chakra tho he could possibly beat all 5 kages but, because of all the dipshit villagers and some ninja he has to put on the mask of a complete idiot and seem like a dobe.

" **I'm trying here kit but you used almost all of your chakra without releasing any seals and the same goes with mine I'm going as fast as i can here." said Kyuubi**

'Ok thanks Kyu you're always looking out for me it seems ha ha not like you have much of a choice in the matter tho but, at least I kept my promise to that bitch Sakura' thought Naruto back

" **Looks that way kit but you and I both know this is gonna bite you in the ass when the "almighty" council sees and hears about their precious Uchiha not to mention that bitch Sakura and Ino girl will probably try to kill you for "almost killing" him as they we put it" scoffed Kyuubi almost letting out all his anger and hatred at the mention of the council for attempting such a thing on his kit**

Kyuubi would never admit but he saw Naruto as a son he never had a never could have since him and his mate already had a little girl around the same time naruto was born and seeing as demon can only give birth to one kit or child they aren't aloud to have another that is unless he can get Naruto to let him change his DNA to that of his and his mates since he carries some of her fur with him for a reminder of her but, such a thing would kill just about any other human but naruto is far from normal he is as strong as the 8 tails and combine it with his power he could possibly be a 9 tailed fox him so if he did that he has a 95% chance of surviving the transformation into a full fox demon but he would not ask Naruto this unless he was banished or executed only then would he offer it but he was sure sure Naruto would accept it because he would have the only thing he has always wanted a mother and a father and to add to it a sister also he saw alot of Naruto in his little girl also that's probably why he was protective over him and agreed to train him in all of his knowledge he knew of which was actually quite a lot considering in just over 10,000 years old but in human years he is actually just around 23 same with his mate their little girls is around 16 just like Naruto is Demon age a hell of a lot slower when they turn 20 he actually wondered what she looked like now and how she and Naruto would get along he still couldn't forgive himself for getting trapped in that genjutsu by that masked sharingan user that forced him to attack konoha and make his little kit grow up fatherless he and Naruto vowed to kill him the next time they saw him Kyuubi for him doing that to him and his family and Naruto for doing something to his first and best friend and for making his life seem like hell was enjoyable **(he doesn't know of Kyuubi's family or anything)**.

By the time Kyuubi was done musing over his thoughts Naruto was almost at the gates of Konoha.

"Hey Kyu can I ask you something?"asked Naruto

" **Sure kit ask what's on your mind" asked Kyuubi a little curious to what his jailor and friended wanted to ask.**

"Well it's a little late to ask but i was wonder is Kyuubi your real name or just your title?" asked a very curious Naruto.

" **(Chuckle) Well kit that is right it is a late time to ask but if you want know Kyuubi is just my title my real name is Kurama"answered back the now known Kurama.**

"Thought so i mean it wou- "Started Naruto until aloud screech could be heard from none other than the herself A.K.A Sakura (if you haven't noticed yet i hate her very very VERY much)

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN" Screech Sakura

"Oh hey Sakura-chan i brought the teme back just like i- " he couldn't finsh because she gave him him as hard a right hook to the face as she could which wasn't very hard but because of here weaken state it made him stumble back.

"I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK TO ME ALIVE NOT HALF FUCKING DEAD YOU...YOU...DEMON YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE SAYS A DEMON" Yelled back Sakura by now all the villeragers were there and cheering here on for doing this to the"Demon"

Now Naruto can be a very patient person but whenever someone calls him this his fuse burns alot quicker then normal add to the fact the village cheering her on for keeping his promise and bringing back their "precious" Uchiha back for deserting the village he finally just snapped.

"Why...why YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT I PROMISED I'D BRING HIM BACK ALIVE AND HE IS PERFECTLY FUCKING FINE IT'S NOT LIKE I SHOVED TWO DAMN CHIDORI'S IN IS DAMN CHEST LIKE HE DID ME" Yelled back a very pissed off Naruto

"Naruto…"Whispered Sakura she didn't expect him do to that she thought he would be the good little dog she thought he was.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE WHY DON'T YOU GO AN-" Started Naruto before he passed out from bloodlost and rushed to the hospital leaving a very shocked crowd and Sakura.

 **Hospital 2 days later**

Naruto woke up to find himself in a white room covered in bandages and an I.V. stripe.

"Damn i feel like shit hey Kurama you awake?" Asked Naruto

" **(Yawn) I'm now what do ya need?"answered back a grogie Kurama.**

"Lazy ass fox what do you think we should do from here?" Asked Naruto

" **What do mean kit" asked a very curious Kurama.**

"Well think we should stay in this shithole or leave it I mean more then likely they are gonna banish me when they here i'm awake and grandma can't stop it from happening if the civilian and elders vote against us which is 100% sure to happen." Answered back Naruto

" **Well I say when they call for you send a shadow clone instead and then we get the hell out of here and depending on the memories of said clone we make a descision if they banish or execute us we keep running if not then we return as simple as that." answer Kurama sounding almighty and wise as usual.**

'Ok well do that then we'll do that'

About this time a squad of ANBU showed up in his room.

"Uzumaki-san the council wishes to speak with you we are to escourt you there right now." said a cat masked ANDU

"Fine lets go" answered back Naruto

'So much for the plan ehh Kurama" thought Naruto

" **Seems that way kit" answered back Kurama**

 **Counicl Chambers**

Naruto walked into the counicl chambers to see the ninja side counicl and Hokage to have very sad expressions on there faces while the civilains and elders have smug ones on.

'Looks like they lost to the civilains once again'thought a pissed naruto

A elder that was covered in bandages and had one eye stood up and spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki it is by the desecion of the council that we tell you that you are here-by banished from konoha and fire country you have until dawn to leave konoha and 2 weeks to leave fire country or be killed onsight" said the council elder

Naruto wanting to piss off the civilains and elders and knowing that he can't change their decision decided to say one word.

"Ok" said naruto while inwardly him and Kurama are laughing his ass off at the reation on their faces.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU DEMON" Screech a council member with pink hair.

" i just mean ok I mean it's not like i can do anything since you out voted the ninja side of the council and hokage but this is quite alright for me now i can stop acting like an idiot and finally act like myself infront of people instead of pervy-sage and kurama." Wisely stated Naruto

Everyone had their jaws on the floor at how mature and wise he sounded even the emotionless Hyuuga and Danzo but something that caught their attention.

"Um Naruto who is Kurama"ask Tsunade the Hokage

"Oh him well you all know him by his not his real name he's just The Kyuubi" answered Naruto casually like it was no big deal"Oh and I mention that him and Old Man Hokage have or had trained me since I was 4 years old and that i am wearing gravity seals set to 2,000 on my arms,legs,and chest while also having suppression seals all over body so I don't reveal my true strength to anyone while also having a affinity in all of the main elements" and this point he released all of his gravity and suppression seals causing a 3 foot deep crate about 15 foot wide and his chakra becoming visible while also pulling out a piece of chakra paper and proving there his point of his affinities"also i know who my parents are and have completed the rasengan by adding an affinity to it and while doing the same to the flying thunder god jutsu except unlike my father who need a special kunai and seals to do it i can do it without it so to tell you the truth without using Kurama's chakra which i have master of 7 tails before becoming berserk i can take on the 8 tails and still win with little to no damage done to me by according to Kurama with me using his chakra i could possibly beat him in battle but i would die in the end from chakra exhaustion" finished Naruto

By now all the civilians were passed by the sheer power this 16 year old was letting out while ninja, elders were on the verge and the hokage sweating up a storm because of it.

"Wow i didn't think that would happen haha"laughed naruto who found this whole ordeal of his power quite amusing but he still had more to say so he used a quick low-level seal-less water jutsu to wake up everyone and reapplied his seals so they could get their bearing.

As soon as he did all the elders shot up and said " we wish to call for a recount for one Naruto Uzumaki's banishment."

Naruto just laughed at this and answered them " sorry but you can't do that dipshit's"

This caused them to regain their confidence

"And why not" asked Danzo who was wanting this boy so he can make him become a weapon for his own personal use

"Well because the only way for you to banish me completely out of Fire Country is to have approvement of the Fire Daimyo Which you do for I already looked at the letter and also because the real is probably a long way away from this shit so with that being said goodbye grandma you will probably come asking for help in a few years anyway" and without another word he disappeared in a puff of smoke proving to be a shadow clone leaving furious elders and civilian council while also leaving smirking but sad ninja council and hokage

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just made it to the border of Iwa and Konoha where he decided to rest inside of a cave when he received the memories of clone and couldn't help but feel angry and wanting revenge on Konoha but was also happy for finally being rid of the place so with nothing better to do he went into his mindscape to talk to his friend.

"Yo Kurama you awake"asked Naruto

" **Yup sure am"stated a very happy and eager Kurama**

"Why so happy I mean I know we both hated that place but I didn't think you'd be this happy"stated Naruto

" **Well I am happy because I can now quit stalling the question and proposition I've wanted to ask you for about 10 years now" Stated a happy Kurama who was barely holding in his urge to do flips of happiness in his cage.**

"Um okay well what is it you want to ask me or whatever" asked a still curious Naruto

" **Well first I want to ask you what do you think me of as"asked a now nervous Kurama**

"Well to be honest I've always thought of you as the father i never had why do you ask"asked naruto not getting the point of this question

" **Well this just makes it easier to ask you this since I see you as the son I never had and sadly can't have unless you accept my offer" stated Kurama**

"What do you mean could never have"asked and watery Naruto because Kurama thought of him as his own son

So Kurama went on to explain how the demon system for children worked and about his mate and his little girl who was Naruto's age and how he was willing to turn Naruto into a full fledge fox demon his son by changing his DNA to his and his mates if he accepted(I already explained this shit in the beginning for those of you who are pissed I didn't go into depth over this)

" **Soo do you accept Naruto"asked a very eager Kurama**

"...Yes i do accept...dad" answered back a openly crying Naruto who was going to get everything he wanted and more

" **YES I NOW HAVE A SON" shouted a very happy Kurama who was now doing flips of happiness now**

"When do we start dad"Asked Naruto

" **Well we can start right now all you need to do is completely rip the seal off and then i can begin oh and by the way I'll be released from the seal and you will wake up in your full fox form which if i had to guess is as big as me him i'm using all my power to about 400 feet tall just saying"Stated Kurama who forgot to mention that part of the change**

Naruto had a sweatdrop on the back of his head for his father forgetting to mention how big he be just answered back"Okay well let's do this" and with that he ripped the seal off and not long after let a huge agonizing scream because of the pain while Kurama went to work with changing Naruto's DNA so that he would finally have his son and return home home to show his mate and daughter their son/brother.

A.N. First Chapter done and over with I'll try and chapter up by tomorrow to…. Well i guess i mean today seeing as how it 3:20 in the morning anyway next charpter in new form and meeting the family.

Review also please.


	2. New Form and Meeting the Family

**A.N. Thank you for the people who sent me a review I'll try and listen to your advice and for those of you thinking Kurama is all nice and all he isn't nice to everyone just those who have earned his respect and friendship and also of course his family he is still our lovely mass being of haterade for everyone else except for his family which now includes Naruto but, without further ado let's go into the 2nd Chapter for the story.**

"Speech"-Human/Demon Human Form Talking

'Thinking'-Human/Demon Human Form Thinking

" **Speech"-Demon/Summon Talking**

' **Thinking'-Demon/Summon Thinking**

 **Chapter 2: New Form and Meeting the Family**

Naruto had undergone the change of his DNA so he would become Kurama's son. Right now he was beginning to finally wake up to the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life.

" **Ugh what th-"** started Naruto until he became surprised at how deep and demonic it sounded" **So the kit has finally decided to wake up huh"** came the voice voice of Kurama who came walking out of the cave he was sleeping in standing at a impressive 250 foot(Big fuckin cave if you ask me)

" **Hmm oh hey Kurama why are you so small compared to me"** questioned Naruto who was laughing a bit at how small his Father was compared to him" **Oh shut it I just made myself small so i could fit in that cave if there was a cave somewhere around here to house to giant 500 foot kitsunes I would have gladly done so"** stated Kurama who had now made himself into his normal height at an impressive 500 feet the same as Naruto **( I decided to make them 100 feet bigger than i originally planned)**

Naruto just snickered at him until he noticed exactly how big he was and true to his Father's statement he was standing well over the trees and could see just about everything.

" **Wow"** Said a dumbfounded Naruto who couldn't think of anything better to say about how big he was" **Yes wow indeed and the amazing thing is is that you still might become even more powerful and surpass me and grow another tail but it is a VERY BIG might but if you and train constantly then you will probably get it"** started a very proud Kurama that his son could and more than likely surpass him one day.

" **WAIT so, telling me not only I'm a Kyuubi like you but I could possibly become the new Juubi?"** Questioned a dumb/awestruck Naruto had how strong he had become and that he could become even stronger. Meanwhile Kurama could just laugh at the way his son's face looked but, he really wanted to get home so he could reunite with his family and also introduce Naruto to them not to mention getting back to work on all the damn paperwork that has without a doubt in his mind become even bigger than ever since his absence so, with that being said he told Naruto to go over to the lake that was rather close to them and have a look at himself.

When he got over to the lake and took in his reflection he couldn't help but not fall in love with his new look. His body was the same as his father's; strong and angel, his eyes were the same as his father's also red with a black slit, his whiskers becoming much more darker and feral looking while his maw was filling with white razor sharp teeth that if he smiled then it would probably make the bravest man shit himself and run away crying for mommy, his fur was the same as his father's; a reddish orange, the only way somebody would be able to tell Kurama and Naruto about was because, of the two black lines of fur that started at the base of his neck and ran across his back and stopped where his tails started.

" **Well son what do you think of your true form"** asked Kurama who was thankful some of his mates black fur was added in his body or it was gonna be impossible to tell the two apart.' **It'll still be a bitch for a lot of people still...Oh well it'll be entertaining hehe'** Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the thought of his mate trying to tell the two about ' **She never was good at paying attention to small details and this is a very small detail if I did know any better I'd think I was looking at myself'** Thought Kurama

" **Well to put it simply if to was for these to think black lines I'd think I was you"** Naruto answer his father's question while also laughing at the fact at how close they resembled each other " **I assume the black fur on my back is from mom right?"** Naruto asked his father who just nodded and then flashed a bright red before he shrunk in his human form which was a man that looked to be 23 standing 6'3, had straight reddish-orange hair that went to his mid-back, red slitted eyes, dark and feral looks whisker marks on each side of his face, claws and fangs, instead of normal ears tho he had 2 fox ears the same color as his hair sticking out onto of his head but, the most noticeable change was the 9 reddish-orange fox tails waving lazily behind him.

" **HEY dad how the hell did you do that?"** questioned a little angry that his father didn't tell him he could do that so he wouldn't be a giant target in the open.

"Oh sorry I forgot you didn't know my bad kit hehe" laughed Kurama while Naruto just had a huge sweatdrop at his father's forgetfulness "anyway just do the handsigns for "fox", "demon" and "human" and you should turn into your human form and to turn back just do the ones for "fox" and "demon" you'll want to practice this for about two days using around 5,000 shadow clones so you can do it seal-less. Now if you were still human that would be impossible hell it impossible for the 1 and 2 tails to make that many without becoming tired but since you are my heir then you're already a biju or in other words you're immortal and a being made-up of chakra so the shadow clones won't matter since you have unlimited chakra." finished Kurama who by the end was panting trying to regain all of the breath he lost explaining to his son on how to go into his human form and doing a little more by tell him he is his heir. Nodding in understanding and for some reason already knowing how to do the hand seals even though he had never heard or seen then before he emitted a bright red and black flash that disappeared and show his human form that looked just like his fathers but instead of having straight hair his was still the wild spiky hair but instead of reaching just past his shoulders it to his lower back and of course he looked to be around 16 or 17 while still standing at his father's height at 6'3 **(Everything else is the same including hair color I know i'm getting lazy here but I'm spending a little too much time on there looks and my arms are killing me from work so cut me a little slack.)**

"You know this is starting to get a little weird with you I mean come of the only damn difference is the hairstyle you can barely see the black in it" complained a slightly annoyed Kurama because, his son keeps on looking identical to him. "Not my fault besides if I do say so myself I look damn good" said a smirking Naruto which caused Kurama to smile a foxy-smile and puff his chest out "Well what do you expect kit you got your looks from the best"

"Yea, yea…so...what now?" asked Naruto

"Now kit...we go home and you get to meet you mom and big sister" Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the tick mark on his son's head for being the youngest "You know you never did tell me how much older she is then me just that we are both 16" said an irritated Naruto

"Hmm yes, I suppose you're right well let's see… you were born on October 10th so… she's older 2 whole days" this just made Naruto face fault so hard he created a 5 foot crater. "You know what fuck it let's go hopefully I survive being the youngest" said Naruto who was hoping to the Gods to not die from his older sibling.

"Right well grab my shoulder and we'll be on our way" said Kurama while Naruto just nods and grabs his father's shoulder. Kurama then starts doing hand-seals so fast the sharingan wouldn't even be able to see them, at the last hand-seal they both disappear in a flash of red to their home.

 **Fox-Demon Realm: The Palace**

Kurama and Naruto both arrived in front of a HUGE palace in the fox-demon realm. The palace you could tell was made for the foxes to be able to use their true form and walk in but it was more precisely made for Kurama and Naruto with as high as the doors and ceiling where. The whole buildings color was white, gold, and in some places black.

"(whistles) I know you said we are royalty but DAMN i didn't expect this, I mean this place is HUGE!" Naruto said completely awestruck at the sheer size of the place.

"(chuckle) Well it is make for or true forms speaking of which we should transform back and go inside I have a bad feeling there's a few greedy foxes trying to pull something behind my back that not even your mother can stop" said a suspicious Kurama while Naruto just nodded because, he was having the same feeling also. So with that being said the two turned in the 500 foot true forms and started walking forwards toward the palace's front gates before being stopped by the guards who were both 5-tailed foxes one Brown with yellow eyes and the other one was white with ice blue eyes.

" **HALT! Who are you and what are you doing here"** said the brown haired fox while the white haired fox was slowly backing up and cowering in fear of not one but TWO Kyuubi's standing in front of her.

" **NARU ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH"** yelled the white fox to the now named Naru who just looked at her confused that is until he noticed how much bigger they both where and that they both had 9 tails each. Needless to say Naru pissed himself right then and there and then passed out from the fear of dieing which when he did pass out he fell right into his own piss. Naruto and Kurama where by now close to passing up from laughing at the guard who just passed out while, the other still looked like she was about to pass out to that is until is heard the sound of one of the Kyuubi's and relaxed abit.

" **Kyuubi-sama is that you?"** Questioned the white fox wondering if this was truly the king of the foxes that had been missing for 16 years.

" **Yes it is Gin-chan you have sure grown I remember when you just a little kit shouting about how you would be the best guard but, now you're a full grown vixen doing it it makes me feel to old and im only 23 in years haha so Gin-chan how old are you now 20...correct?"** Kurama asked knowing he was off but just felt like toying with woman in front of him as long as he could. Gin who had a embarrassed blush on that you could clearly see though her snow white fur had quickly disappear at the mention of her age and she knew good and well that he knew he was wrong, she quickly grew at him for it " **NO OLD MAN I am Not 20 and YOU know that you OLD fart if you must know i am 18 now get your facts straight OLD MAN!"** Exclaimed Gin who left a slack jaw Kurama and a snickering Naruto.

" **Yea sheesh get your facts straight OLD man"** Naruto said who finally lost it and started rolling around laughing his ass off while Kurama gained a VERY big tick mark, and Gin just chuckled at his comment.

" **Oh is that so son well maybe you and Gin-chan go out a hunt together after we meet your mother and sister hmm don't you think so Gin-chan?** Kurama asked, this time it was his turn to laugh as they both stopped laughing and blushed blood red so everyone could see Naruto's not so much because of the color of his fur.

" **I-I-I m-me-mean I-I-I d-d-do-don't e-e-ev-en k-k-know w-w-who h-h-he i-i-is"** Gin finally managed to stutter out

" **Well then this will give you both a perfect chance to know each other. Naruto this is Gin-chan my best friends daughter, Gin-chan this is Naruto Kitsune my youngest and only son"** Kurama introduced each other while also making sure to embarrass them both.

" **I-I-I m-me-mea-mean i-i-if it's ok with you Naruto-kun I'm fine with trying it out"** finish Gin who finally got her stutter under control." **Y-ye-yea t-th-tha-that w-w-wo-wou-would b-b-be n-n-ni-ni-nice G-Gin-chan."** replied naruto who was still blushing up a storm that is until his father's tails wrapped around his neck and dragging him inside while yelling back: " **He'll be back pick you up at the end of you shift"** Gin could help but laugh and think ' **He is pretty cute maybe he'll treat me right and not just so he can have a quick fuck once in awhile...hopefully…'**

 **Inside the Courtroom of the Palace**

Inside the courtroom of the palace stood 10 individual's 4 of the individual's where foxes ranking from 1-3 tails theses were the civilian side of the Royal Kitsune Council. The next 4 were foxes ranking from 4-7 tails these were the warriors or ninja side of the council, and the last 2 where Kurama's mate and daughter; Yu and Kura Kitsune both 8 tail foxes.

Yu who was Kurama's mate stoop at 400 feet and her fur was Black as the night and here eyes were lighting blue with a black slit in the middle of it. Kura stoop a little bigger than her mother at 425 feet but, her fur was black like her mother's except she had a ring of reddish-orange fur that went around her neck and then a line that goes down the middle of her black that then branches of and up each one of her 8 tails, she had lighting blue eyes with a tint of red in them with a black slit down the middle.

Right now both Yu and Kura were both very pissed off and extremely happy. Now one might wonder why they were both pissed well, that is because both the civilian side and warrior side of the council were demanding for a new king since Kurama has been gone for 16 years and they couldn't make Kura the new leader since only the male kitsunes are allowed to rule over them unless the King has a mate but the Queen can only rule over them for 17 years and the council right now was trying to cut the deadline short on both Kurama and Yu which was making both mate and daughter VERY pissed at them but, on a good note they were both very happy because Yu felt here mates chakra being set feel but what make her even more happy and nervous is that she felt him use both his and her DNA to create them a new child ' **Knowing him we have a son now… Oh I'm so happy about it yet… I'm nervous he won't like me… I hope he will'** Yu thought she had told her daughter about it and she was both happy and nervous too, happy that she would get to see her father again after so many years and that she would get to be a big sister… but also nervous that he wouldn't like or accept her.

" **I'm telling Yu-sama we need to pick a new King NOW Kurama-sama has been gone for far to long and we sadly can't pick Kura-sama to lead us because she is to young and also a vixen not to mention the other kitsunes are getting restless because of this."** stated a blue furred 3-tailed council member.

" **And I'm telling you that I felt his chakra break free of his seal he will be here shortly after he gets done explaining the basic's of being a kitsune to our new kit"** replied an annoyed Yu ' **I swear Kurama if you just keep standing outside that door I'm going to kill you'**

" **... What do you mean NEW kit kitsunes aren't allowed to have to have more than one kit?"** Asked a curious 6-tailed warrior kitsune with reddish-brown fur.

" **That is where you are wrong true we only allowed to mate once to have a kit but if one kitsune finds a human that they deem strong enough and worthy enough then they can change said person's DNA to their own… that is if they accept the offer"** explained Yu

" **But Yu-sama that would only make make said person a half-kitsune not a full-blooded one so even if he changed this said person's DNA he still couldn't rule us because, only a full-blooded one can"** stated another civilian council member

" **Yet again you would normally be right right but because I knew Kurama-kun want a soon I gave him some of my fur in a tube so it would stay fresh that way if he ever found a person worthy he could change both strands of their DNA to that of a Full-blooded kitsune so… are you people done trying to find a way to not accept Kurama and MY new kit?"** asked/stated Yu who was had a feeling a few kitsune council members were going to be replaced when her mate and kit decided to come in.

" **Like we would ever accept him he's probably just a little wea-"** Started a 7-tailed council member before the courtroom doors were burst open to show a VERY pissed and angry Kurama and Naruto.

' **HOW DARE THAT BASTARD CALL ME/MY KIT/BROTHER A WEAKLING'** were the thoughts of Naruto, Kurama, Yu, and Kura.

" **I've got a feeling you just signed your death ticket ehh Kau"** whisper a 6-tailed warrior kitsune to the dumbass that would dare call the son of Kurama and Yu weak.

" **..."**

" **So Kua you think my kit and heir is weak huh well… how about you fight him right now and prove yourself right"** said a smirking Kurama while Naruto was waving his 9-tails around happily at the thought of killing the bastard who dare say he would be weak.

" **No I-"** started kua before he was interrupted by both Kurama and Yu.

" **NOW"** They both yelled

" **Oh yea you're definitely going to die...well it was nice knowing you"** whispered the same council member as before Kua could only gulp fore he knew that he was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it.

" **Kill him nice and slowly kit"** whispered Kurama before he went and sat next to his mate and daughter, Naruto only nodded while smirking evilly.

" **Look kit I di-"** start Kua before he was interrupted by Naruto using all of his tails to hoist him up in the air one around each of legs and arms, one around his neck, one on the bottom and top parts of his maw to force it open, one wrapped around his jewels, and the last one wrapped around his tongue.

" **Any last words Kua"** asked Naruto never losing his smirk

" **PLEASE HAVE MER- AHHHHH"** started Kua before Naruto quickly used the tail wrapped around his tongue and ripped out of his mouth hard

" **Sorry but I ran out of that a long time ago"** said Naruto before he forcefully ripped Kua's jewels off earning a wince from all the male kitsunes there including Kurama. He then proceeded to slowly and painfully rip of each limp his tails were wrapped around until he got to his the one wrapped around his neck and maw he then proceeded to one tail around Kua's ears and quickly rip them off. By the time he got to the last part of his torture session the entire civilian side of the council had vomited and passed out while the warrior side had just vomited.

" **Well I don't know about you but, I'm going tired of your screams don't you agree?"** asked Naruto who just got more blood gurgled screams in return so with last slow and painful pull he ripped the top part half of his head off leaving on the bottom part of his maw and blood squirting out. He then proceeded to throw what was left of his body to the courtroom doom where he and his father came in from.

' **Note to self NEVER call him weak'** where the thoughts of the awake council members.

Kurama, Yu, and Kura could only smile proudly that their kit/brother just went beyond to prove he wouldn't take kindly to be calling weak. **(Their demons after all what do you expect?)**

" **Well son you just proved to me that you definitely a carbon copy of me in every way possible except for the to black lines on your back of course."** Said a very proud Kurama

" **Yes indeed he has but, I do believe he beats you in looks with having some of my fur color in him as well"** Said Yu who start laughing at the defeated look on her mates face for the comment she made.

" **Hey dad how old is brother if you don't mind me asking?"** asked a curious Kura

" **Not at all Kura-chan you and your brother at are both 16 but, you older then him by 2 days"** said Kurama knowing it would piss Naruto off at the mention of him only being 2 days younger than his sister.

" **HEY… IT'S ONLY 2 FUCKING DAYS AND YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE 10 YEARS"** shouted out a slightly angry Naruto

" **Point is is that your still the youngest"** stated Kurama

" **Yea and your still an old man going senile"** Naruto shot back causing the now awake council, Yu, and Kura to snicker at the comment

" **You know one of these days I'm gonna start going to call you that right?"** growled back kurama thinking he won the battle

" **Yea but by then i'd start calling you a fossil"** Naruto shot back once again causing everyone except Kurama to openly laugh at him

" **Whatever just go clean that blood off of you you have about an hour before you and Gin have that date of your's"** said Kurama before turning back to his mate with eyes full of love and lust " **And you and me have 16 years to make up for""Yes we do love...yes we do"** said Yu before they both disappeared for their 'play time'.

" **Well sis I guess we can talk later but right now I gotta get ready"** said Naruto before disappearing to get ready

" **Ok brother"** replied a happy Kura that she got to speak with him even if only a little

 **Next chapter will be the date and the beginning of training**

 **You have two option for Naruto's mate**

 **-Gin**

 **-Nibi**

 **Well that's about it I'll get the next chapter up when I get the chance and also reviews are welcome.**


End file.
